Desperate Measures
by KaZe3
Summary: Heero/Hotaru--Status:Chapter 3--"Because Heero needs a girlfriend," piped a voice from the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Measures Chapter 1: Frozen  
  
By: KaZe  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor, leave me alone. ._.; Author's Notes: Guess what.It's a Heero/Hotaru fic! ;] I wanted to put some yaoi/shonen ai, but if you people really disapprove I won't. Lots of OOCness but don't mind it.Umm.please R&R!  
  
  
  
Swish-thump-swish-thump-swish-thump-swi-  
  
"Quit that, Maxwell!" Wufei growled with a thoroughly annoyed tone in his voice. The past quarter of an hour Duo had spent his time swinging around his 3- foot braid. It never ceased to thump on the wall with every swing. Duo sighed. So bored, he thought to himself. They, Wufei and himself, had been waiting for Heero to complete his mission and arrive at the safe house. From there on the three of them were to take their gundams and meet Quatre and Trowa at their rendezvous point. From the rendezvous point they would secure a hiding place for their gundams and a new safe house. The problem was, Heero didn't seem to be showing up anytime soon...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Heero clenched his fist and pulled at his restraints. His attempt was in vain. Gundanium Alloy, he observed. His thought process was going at maximum speed, trying to configure an escape route. Useless. His status: Concussion. Fractured ankle. Bruised ribs. Shattered kneecap. Capability Level: 99.5% due to injuries. He was tied down X style. Arms and legs spread and bounded with durable metal cuffs. A small high-powered laser was located inside the sole of his steel-toed boots. Problem was, he couldn't get to it. He awkwardly tried to bring his leg up, but stopped suddenly when the door to his cell opened. A small petite girl was shoved into the room, a dense soldier accompanied her, and he ran his large hands up and down her body as he handled her roughly. She elbowed him and repeatedly kneed him in the groin. Must be painful, Heero thought to himself. Another solider followed them into the room. He punched her in the stomach and she collapsed onto the cold floor.  
  
"You don't have time to do anything to her. Just chain her to the wall." The second solider grunted.  
  
The soldier who was harassing her cruelly pushed her against the wall as the other one secured her restraints.  
  
"I'll be back for you, bitch." He said grabbing her breast, a sneer in his voice  
  
She spit in his face, "Go to hell."  
  
He slapped her repeatedly before leaving.  
  
The door of the cell slammed closed. Heero turned to look at the girl. "Assholes." She muttered under her breath. She had dark ebony hair that was just above her shoulders. Her figure was that of an hourglass, her skin was pale and her bottom lip was bleeding. She looked only 15, a year younger than himself. She must have felt his eyes because she looked up at him, violet eyes framed with thick dark lashes that blinked unconsciously. She licked her pink lips.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She said, her voice drifting to him.  
  
Heero tensed.  
  
"Who are you?" He said with his brows furrowed.  
  
"Someone."  
  
Heero glared at her but she ignored him. She closed her eyes and her breathing became steady. He resumed trying to figure a way of escape. This was going to take awhile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre paced restlessly on the dirt packed ground, as Trowa sat by the fire taking inventory of their supplies. Trowa watched Quatre out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You're going to wear down the dirt, Quatre." Trowa commented quietly.  
  
Quatre stopped his pacing momentarily to take in what Trowa had said.  
  
"They should have been here over 17 hours ago." Quatre responded and continued to pace back and forth.  
  
Trowa shook his head disapprovingly and persisted with his inventory.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pop. Chew. Chew. Pop. Chew. Chew. Pop. Chew. Chew. Pop.  
  
Wufei rubbed his head irritably. He was standing by the fire brandishing his sword, as Duo sat on a shabby couch chewing gum.  
  
"Can't you find anything better to do?" Wufei inquired with an air of annoyance as he squeezed Duo's cheeks forcing him to spit out his gum.  
  
Duo frowned and shrugged. He pulled another piece of gum seemingly out of nowhere and began chew noisily again.  
  
Wufei sighed and turned away, trying with all his might to ignore the braided pilot. Unfortunately nothing was going to help.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour had passed and Heero still hadn't attained the laser that could help him accomplish escape. He was beginning to get aggravated. He sensed movement across the room and look up at the dark-haired girl. She was awake and talking to herself.  
  
"5..4..3...2..1..." she counted down, as she reached the last number the ground and walls shook. Alarms were set off and chaos was taking its toll outside of their cell. "Good girl." She seemed to be saying to herself, obviously satisfied.  
  
Heero could hear running footsteps outside the cell. Soldiers running down the hall no doubt.  
  
"Secure the Gundam pilot!" a voice yelled.  
  
A pack of graceless soldiers rushed into their cell, armed from head to toe.  
  
"Cuff them together," commanded the seemingly leader.  
  
Heero watched as they took the girl off the wall and bonded her to him. The cuff had no chain and was put on firmly; they were forced to stand closely. The soldiers pushed them out of the room and ushered them through the hallway. People were running every which direction and the loud alarm blared through out the base. As the got out side they saw that numerous sections of the building was blown to bits and set a blaze. They were lead across a cement lot, surrounding them a thick forest. His only chance of escape was now but he would have to take the girl with him. "I'll have to kill you later." Heero whispered in her ear. He stopped abruptly and picked up the girl going at a full run into the forest, the soldiers behind him cursed and let out fire. A rain of bullets showered around them as he rushed through the dense trees. He kept running for at least half an hour.  
  
"Geez, aren't you getting tired?" The girl remarked.  
  
Heero merely grunted in reply.  
  
He slowed down eventually as he found Wing. He opened the hatch and got in placing the girl in his lap having nowhere else to put her. His fingers danced across the pad activating his gundam. His communicator screen blinked to life with and Wufei's face appeared in it.  
  
"Hurry here. I don't have time to go to the safe house." Heero said in a monotonous voice.  
  
Wufei quirked a brow, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Explanations later, just come."  
  
Wufei nodded and the screen blanked out again.  
  
The girl finally spoke again.  
  
"Pilot 01.who would've known." She stated.  
  
Heero didn't speak. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" she questioned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Blah. that's all for now! Sorry it's short. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate Measures  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By: KaZe  
  
Disclaimer: -::GW and SM doesn't belong to me..obviously..::-  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Umm.I wasn't sure whether or not I should give Hotaru her senshi power. Should I? ( Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Though I have to admit, being threatened by an army of Mini-Relena(s) that are trying to clone teletubies that are going to hypnotize everyone is rather scary, but nevertheless, Thanks! Please R&R! Also.BAD NEWS! I won't be in town for the next 3 weeks and my precious laptop Uhh.accidentally smashed itself into the wall, so I won't be updating anytime soon. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS ONE! . Please don't hurt me.  
  
× ×× ××× ×× ×  
  
Until now Heero hadn't had a chance to look at her face clearly. Her large violet eyes were luminous and huge as they intently stared at him. He barely registered her weight as she sat in his lap, her frame was light, she didn't seem likely to weigh more than a feather. Then again Heero could lift things 5 times his weight effortlessly. He observed her thoroughly, ignoring her question. Heero Yuy never wasted words. She certainly wasn't dressed for the occasion. She wore a white button up shirt with a gray sweater thrown over it, a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and knee-high boots. She looked like a schoolgirl. Finally he realized she was glaring at him. Her luscious lips set into a pout.  
  
  
  
"Hm, not very talkative are we." She scoffed.  
  
  
  
She shifted again in his lap and her skirt rose up to her thigh. He looked closely and found that there was a tiny number branded into her upper thigh. 020. He recognized that from somewhere. She pulled her skirt down when she realized that he was staring at it and turned her head away.  
  
  
  
"Oi, Heero!" Duo's pixie face wavered on the screen, "Let's get goin' man!"  
  
Heero hadn't realized that Wufei and Duo had already arrived. He nodded to the screen. This was going to be a bit difficult, transferring three gundams to another place with out being noticed. The system flashed and data scrolled down the screen as they took off. The girl, obviously not used to the sudden change in gravity flew out of Heero's lap jerking Heero along with her. A snicker was heard in one of the speakers, a snicker that sounded very much like Duo's. Heero scrambled back up to retake control of Wing. Hastily he jabbed at a button that disconnected their vid-screens.  
  
Hotaru rubbed furiously at her head, which had hit the screen. This definitely wasn't one of her best days. Heero took hold of her waist firmly, refusing to let go until they reached their destination.  
  
"A little too tight." the ebony-haired girl said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hn, sucks for you." Came the unexpected reply.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
  
  
× ×× ××× ×× ×  
  
"Explain now, Yuy." Wufei said gruffly.  
  
They had reached the new safe house, a shabby little beach house off the shore of an island somewhere, their gundams submerged under a deep-water cave. Tropical trees surrounded them and a cool sea breeze wafted in their midst.  
  
Heero set Hotaru down with a thump as he kneeled next to her in the sand. Quickly and efficiently he cut off the cuffs letting them fall into the deep sand. Immediately he backed away and tilted his gun at her.  
  
"Disarm," he commanded  
  
"Why?" Hotaru countered.  
  
"Don't make me do it the hard way." Heero growled.  
  
Hotaru scowled at him, her luminous eyes narrowing. Deliberately slowly she began removing weapons and setting them down before her on the sand, a small 9mm strapped to her back, a dagger in her boot, some explosives in the lining of her skirt.  
  
"Done," she said.  
  
"Hn, I felt more than that." Said Heero quirking a brow.  
  
Hotaru refused to do more so Heero advanced on her and began patting her down, confiscating a weapon almost with every pat. He stripped off her gray sweater; inside of it were many varieties of daggers and blades. The thick bottom heals of her boots contained a number of sedatives and darts, and the lining inside of her boots had electric wires and such. A black lacey garter concealed a revolver Heero hadn't even seen.  
  
"Bra, off now." Heero demanded.  
  
Hotaru glowered even more and turned around to remove her bra under he white button up shirt. The rest of the pilots stared wide-eyed as Heero removed a number of pills conceal within her bra. He threw the lacy black bra back at her and kicked away the weapons.  
  
"Who are you? What were you doing at that base, and why did you get captured?" He asked, the tone of his voice flat.  
  
It didn't look as if Hotaru was going to respond. Her face was flushed red from the dignity-stripping search and her expression was looking rather vindictive. Slowly she approached him. They stood nose to nose as the other gundam pilots watched with interest. Trowa raised a brow, as they stood completely still, no one moving, when all of the sudden Heero's lying in a heap on the ground clutching his groin. Trowa winced. Ouch...  
  
Wufei couldn't help but snort. Yuy deserved it he was being unjustified. He looked over to where Duo stood, or "was" standing. Now he was rolling in the sand, clutching his stomach, and laughing like an idiot. Quatre stepped over Heero stumbling slightly to get to the girl.  
  
"Heh.Uhh, I suppose that wasn't the best way to go about that." Quatre said. "What's your name Miss?"  
  
She stared at him skeptically as he began to usher her away from the guys. Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe Quatre will do better." Trowa stated as he helped Heero up, a hint of amusement flickered in his green eyes.  
  
× ×× ××× ×× ×  
  
. I'm very "UNPROUD" of this chapter. o.x I don't think it was any good. I'm so sorry. ._.; I have writers block. Can't get rid of it! Sorry it's short too.but please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Desperate Measures  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
By: KaZe  
  
Disclaimer: u.u; You know.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
:] I'm back from Cali! I went to China town and got me some cheap anime stuff, FuN! But yeah..anyways..Here's my update..  
  
  
  
Quatre looked at the girl sitting before him wearily. She held her head high and looked straight into the corner, at what, he had no clue. Her face was set rigidly and her eyes cold as ice. He had led her into the back portico of the safe house, more so Quatre's beach house. The animated cerulean waves that crashed on the shore could be heard and the salty breeze drifted through the windows tickled their senses.  
  
  
  
Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"Ok..I'm not one to be impatient, but we've been sitting hear for two hours and the only thing I've learned about you is that you're name is Tomoe Hotaru and you hate milk."  
  
  
  
Hotaru's eyes focused on the blonde boy. He was insightful. His aura was a vibrant blue. His personality like the ocean, cool and calm, fierce and overwhelming if need be.  
  
  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?" she retorted.  
  
Quatre sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure Heero either wants to either kill you or kill you. Unless we can find a reason for him not to."  
  
  
  
"You mean find a reason for him to use me, before he figures he wants to kill me anyways. Nice." Hotaru said dryly.  
  
  
  
"It's not like that." Quatre said exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Then what's it like?" Hotaru shot back.  
  
  
  
"I'm not looking for a fight Hotaru, I just want to help you." Quatre said sincerely.  
  
  
  
"And what reason do you have for wanting to help me?"  
  
  
  
"Because Heero needs a girlfriend," piped a voice from the corner.  
  
  
  
Quatre's eyes shot to the shrubbery in the corner of the deck. Rustling came from behind and Chinese curses could be heard.  
  
  
  
"You gave away our position fool!" Wufei hissed as he whacked Duo on the head. "What if we were on a mission?"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but laugh. So that's what she was staring at. He couldn't exactly deny what Duo said, but he wasn't so sure about it either. Wufei and Duo's head popped out from behind the greenery their faces flushed with embarrassment. As if they were children getting caught doing something mischievous.  
  
  
  
The flaxen haired boy turned to Hotaru and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Just stay with us for awhile.come inside and eat. I can smell Trowa's cooking." Quatre gestured to the doorway.  
  
  
  
Hotaru started hesitantly. She still wasn't sure about anything, but the aroma of good cooking devoured her senses. She hadn't had a full meal in a long time.  
  
  
  
Before Hotaru even finished her meal she blacked out.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Duo said with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"No need to worry. I put sedatives in her drink." Trowa said calmly as he picked her up.  
  
  
  
Wufei quirked a brow, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Heero thinks some of her ribs are bruised, maybe broken. I doubt she would have even let me shake her hand," Trowa stated in a matter of fact.  
  
  
  
Trowa carried her up the stairs and into the room in which he and Heero shared. He laid her down beside Heero, who was typing on his laptop, and rummaged through drawers for medical equipment.  
  
Heero glared at Trowa, "Why didn't you lay her on your bed?"  
  
  
  
"I thought she might look better in yours," Trowa said in a flat voice but his eyes showed differently.  
  
  
  
Duo, Quatre and Wufei filed into the room and settled them selves around the bed to watch Trowa put his skills to work. Silence filled the room until Hotaru's fist connected with the headboard next to Heero. Heero didn't flinch. The headboard now had a hole.  
  
  
  
"Oi Heero, I don't think her sub-conscious likes you much." Duo stated.  
  
  
  
Wufei laughed, " I don't think she likes Heero much when she's conscious either."  
  
  
  
Everyone left the room.  
  
  
  
Heero frowned, his brows furrowing together.  
  
  
  
They left her in his bed. 


End file.
